City of Half-Bloods
by MisplacedHyperQuill
Summary: It's an idea that's been bugging me for ages- it's a crossover with Percy Jackson, where Clary's a demigod, and I know it should stay in the crossover section, but I need feedback on this. It's all the original pairings (Clace and Percebeth) so read if interested and review?


Clary sat on her small luggage bag outside the Institute. She wasn't kicked out, that was against one of the million laws the Clave had. It was just best that she go, after all her ex boyfriend and his family got there before she did and besides, she had two more homes to go to.

She sighed, her eyes finally dry- they were done making tears. It was that stupid secret that she had kept that caused all this pain. It was not fair that she, of all people led such a dramatic confusing life.

She was brought up a mundane/mortal because her mother wanted to keep her away from the land she grew up in.

She was a Shadowhunter- something she had only found out a mere 18 months ago. The most hectic months of her life.

But the whole time, she was a demigod. And not just any demigod- she was the daughter of Hades, one of the Big Three. From the age of seven she was sent to camp, every summer, where she went on multiple quests and learned to fend for herself.

Her home was Camp Half Blood, and in New York with her mother and now Luke, until that fateful day eighteen months ago, when she was called over by Chiron to go on a special quest, one she had to do alone.

So Clary walked away from one of the homes she had known all her life and was tossed into the world of Nephilim. The worst part was that for the duration of the mission, she was to cut all ties with her half blood friends and was forced to make new ones with her 'new' family.

So she did, and gained something else; a love. It was hard going through the pain and torture of pretending Jace was her brother when in reality she knew all along her father was never Valentine, but the Clave and Camp had sworn her to secrecy and there was no way she was going to defy them.

Clary knew that her new family would have t find out someday- she just never stopped to think that they wouldn't take it the right way. The redhead let out a bitter laugh. Of course they wouldn't- Half-Bloods and Shadowhunters had strong tension and hatred between them.

Why didn't she just think?

The car sped up the drive, fast and carelessly driven. She smiled knowingly; she hadn't seen the crap driver in a year and a half. The boot to the black four-wheeler clicked itself open, and Clary chucked her belongings in, save for a small pouch and backpack.

The front door opened, revealing a leather-clad male back and a shock of light brown hair above it. He walked around the front, pulling of his dark sunglasses- ones he was wearing despite the bleakness of the weather- revealing his deep-set green emerald eyes glinting cheerfully. His immature cheeky grin contrasted with the biker dude clothes and gait he had- it was a grin that couldn't make Clary at her saddest frown.

She smiled and sighed in relief seeing him, and proceeded to walk up to him before wrapping her arms around his slim waist, burying herself in his black tee-shirt clad stomach.

"I missed you." She said softly, inhaling in his scent.

"Same here, and so do the rest. Come on, let's go." He said, pulling away. A window to one of the many balconies in the Institute opened, causing the petite girl to tense.

"Yeah, let's." she said quietly, walking up to the passenger seat, waiting for the other boy to walk around and unlock the door. Clary got in immediately, knowing she would do something stupid if she didn't. Her drive back to camp had other plans in mind.

He looked upwards, meeting three pairs of eyes he counted as another man joined them. Did he-did he have _cat_ eyes? The girl of the lot seemed to be the most hostile, glaring at him in the way that would have made a mortal run home. An identical pair belonging to a boy seemed to be looking anywhere else, while the man with the cat eyes simply nodded solemnly.

The boy shook his head. They had no right to be angry, those glow-stick wielding wannabes. They broke _her_. He shot a fleeting glare that managed to sober the glare the hot brunette girl was giving and ducked into the car. As he revved the engine, he caught Clary looking out the window at a silhouette of someone from the front door, tears dripping like a leaky tap down her pale face. He wished he could catch the jerk's face, so that he could punch the ass when he got back in town.

He placed his hand on hers as he started to pull away. Clary shot him a quick glance before looking out the window again.

"I'm fine Nico, seriously, I am." She muttered quietly, lacing her fingers through his.

"I know sis. On a better note- next stop, home."

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

The blonde haired boy straightened from his lean against the front door of the seemingly old church. He could feel his heart driving away with the short redhead in the black four wheel drive, but he knew it was for the best.

After all, she hurt him.

**_Okay, well, I know this should be in the crossover section, but it was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone for so many weeks and can't concentrate on my other work with it stuck somewhere in my little mind palace, and I really need to know if it is worth continuing._**

**_Review with your thoughts? Flames are not wanted but if you have to, go for it- the review box is all yours!_**

**_-Ash :)_**


End file.
